Me cole en una fiesta
by faberrymonsterlove
Summary: Yo solo quería comprobar si las fiestas de Quinn Fabray eran las mejores como se decía en los pasillos de la escuela...


Nota: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Se me ocurrió de repente escuchando la canción.

_**No me invito**__**  
**__**pero yo fui**__**  
**__**tras la esquina espero el momento**__**  
**__**en que no me miren**__**  
**__**y meterme dentro.**_

Era obvio que no me iba a invitar no siendo Quinn Fabray la manda mas de la secundaria, soy nueva en la escuela, y se que ella ni si quiera me ha visto, pero por eso estoy aquí, ¿Cómo llegue a la esquina de su casa? No lo se, le pregunte a mi amigo Noah la dirección, y me sorprendió que no estuviera tan lejos de mi casa, no tiene mucho que me mude a Lima, se dice por los pasillos de la escuela que las fiestas en casa de Quinn Fabray suelen ser las mejores y solo quise corroborar que no me estuvieran mintiendo, el pequeño problemita es que... yo no fui invitada a esta fiesta.

Por eso es que me encuentro en una esquina cerca de la casa de Quinn esta decidido pienso colarme a su fiesta a como de lugar.

_**Era mi oportunidad**__**  
**__**unos entran otros van saliendo**__**  
**__**y entre el barullo**__**  
**__**yo me cuelo dentro.**_

Listo realmente no fue tan difícil como pensé entre los chicos borrachos y los que casi están follando nadie se dio cuenta que entre en esta fiesta sin ser invitada, trate de vestirme lo más casual posible nada ostentoso, nada fuera de lugar, nada extravagante, y nada fachosa. Unos vaqueros resaltando todas y cada una de mis curvas, quiero que se note que todo está en su lugar, una botas con un poco de tacón negras, digo tampoco quería matarme a los 3 pasos que diera, y una chamarra de piel negra, me ahorro el detalle de la blusa porque la verdad es que no traigo.

_**Ahí me cole y en tu fiesta me plante**__**  
**__**coca cola para todos y algo de comer**__**  
**__**mucha niña mona**__**  
**__**pero ninguna sola**__**  
**__**luces de colores**__**  
**__**lo pasare bien.**_

Me declare gay desde hace algunos años, no es que tenga tantos pero no quería mentirles a mis padres, también por eso estoy aquí desde la primera vez que vi a aquella porrista quede prendada de ella tenía que hablar con ella a como diera lugar, cumplo mis objetivos esta vez no iba a hacer la excepción, si no podía hablarle observaba a las chicas a mi alrededor a ver quién sería mi victima por si mis planes no salían como esperaba.

_**Yo me preguntaba**__**  
**__**quién me la puede presentar**__**  
**__**yo me preguntaba**__**  
**__**que es lo que le voy a contar.**_

Por mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas por ejemplo ¿Cómo podría acercarme a ella? ¿De que podríamos conversar? ¿Podría si quiera acercarme a ella? ¿Habría alguien que me la presentara? Muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, respuestas ninguna, hasta que de repente y como un salvador con luz brillante alrededor mi amigo Noah se acerco a mi diciéndome.

**N:-si quieras venir solo me hubieras dicho.-**sonrió negando con la cabeza y regalándome un cálido abrazo.

**-que sería de mi sin el drama y el suspenso.-**le respondí correspondiendo el abrazo que me brindaba.

**N:-toma bebe una cerveza conmigo, quiero presumir que la chica mas linda y sexi del instituto a la que todos ven en estos momentos, esta conmigo.-**gire a mi alrededor y era así todos me observaban, los chicos con cara de pervertidos, algunas chicas también babeando, y otras con envidia.

**-salud por eso.-**choque mi cerveza con la el, y brindamos, hasta que de repente, apareció aquella rubia.

_**La vi pasar y me escondí**__**  
**__**con su traje transparente**__**  
**__**iba provocando a la gente.**_

Solo me pude esconder detrás de Noah, es hermosa, vaya que lo es, hermosa se queda corta para describirla, traía un vestido blanco, estoy hiperventilando, es hermosa, eso ya lo dije lo sé, pero estoy bloqueada en estos momentos, palabras me faltan para poder describirla.

Pero se dio cuenta que algunos dirigían su mirada a un lugar específico, ese lugar era la espalda de Noah, en donde yo me encontraba. Note como poco a poco se iba acercando, lo note porque mi amigo se ponía en plan ligue, se que Quinn le gusta, pero no como a mi, lo malo es que si lo ve a el primero, el se llevara a la chica linda, siempre es asi. Cuando escuche su voz creí morir ronca y sexual, rara combinación.

**Q:-hola.-**le dice como si el no importara y su curiosidad pudiera más lo pude sentir en el tono de su voz.

**N:-¡hey Q! ven, tomate una cerveza conmigo.-**tipico de el, que mala técnica de ligue.

**Q:-no me presentaras a la chica que esta detrás de ti.-**dijo señalando hacia donde yo me encontraba.

**N:-oh claro.-**me tomo la mano para que saliera y así lo hice.

_**Ella me vio y se acercó**__**  
**__**el flechazo fue instantáneo**__**  
**__**y cayo entre mis brazos.**_

Solo me pude presentar con u n corto hola soy Rachel Berry por que demás esta decir, que yo si fui invitada a esa fiesta aun que a mi me encantara decir que me había colado en esa fiesta.

_**Ahí me cole y en tu fiesta me plante**__**  
**__**coca cola para todos y algo de comer**__**  
**__**mucha niña mona**__**  
**__**pero ninguna sola.**_

Después de mi pequeña presentación platicamos y ella no me soltó para nada en lo que fue de la fiesta, platicamos hasta tarde, y después tuvimos una pequeña fiesta particular, en su habitación toda la noche hasta entrada la madrugada. No piensen mal mentes pecaminosas, solo que unos días antes había sido mi cumpleaños, ella dijo que debíamos celebrarlo, y mi regalo fueron unos cuantos besos que no pasaron a mas, pero yo me sentía en las nubes en ese momento, no necesitaba nada solo a ella besandome.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que colarme a esa fiesta, hubiera hecho que Quinn Fabray líder de las porristas fuera mi novia jamás lo hubiera creído y me hubiera reído en su cara.

Pero ahora llevamos 6 felices años de relación y los que faltan, siempre me deleito recordando aquel día cuando la conocí.

Me cole en una fiesta-Mecano

Si merezco un review gracias, y si no pues de todos modos gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.


End file.
